1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a surface protectant composition for use on metal surfaces. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to an anhydrous protectant composition including one or more copolymers, a cosolvent and hexamethyldisiloxane (HMDS).
2. Description of Related Art
Surfaces such as marine metal surfaces are becoming widespread. Increased use of various marine metal surfaces has caused demand for protecting; rust proofing, corrosion resistance, preserving, as well as protecting various metal surfaces exposed to highly corrosive environments. Metal protectants generally provide a high level of gloss to metallic surfaces, restore the appearance of the metal surface, and protect the surface against the environmental influences, heat, ocean water salt, ocean water immersion, salt fog, marine environment, acid rain, high humidity, and ultraviolet rays. In addition to providing a water repellent film on the surface, protectants typically offers protection against the effects ultraviolet radiation, and other environmental causes of degradation.
It is known that various polymer systems can be employed as an ingredient in formulations for application to surfaces, such as metals like aluminum, copper, brass, and stainless steel for the purpose of providing a protective coating. However, when products known in the art are applied as protective coatings for outdoor surfaces, such as marine application railings, metal surfaces including aluminum, copper and brass, or automotive metal surfaces, the coatings do not coat, spread and wet the surfaces at the rapid rate of this invention, resulting in coatings with surface, appearance and performance that is not desirable. Furthermore, some of the commercial coatings can rapidly abrade, corrode, discolor under heat and do not have good gloss or resilience.